Life Goes On
by Redtail53
Summary: Two years and six months after Rose was taken to the alternate universe, the Doctor and Rose are reunited in the worst of circumstances. A plot has been formed and it involves Rose's family, the Doctor and Torchwood they are all the main target. TW Xover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Nothing could foresee that day, the day he lost her forever. He tries not to think about the things he never did, the words that he never said. The words that he tried to say, but he ran out of time; a Time Lord running out of time, _just imagine_. She had said it, why had he not just said it with out the extra words before it?

_I love you._

It's not that hard to say, but he took too long to say it. Now he can only imagine her response to those words, but he tries not to. The pain is too much.

_Life goes on, but the pain remains strong._

Yes, those words applied only halfway. Yes the pain remains strong; the pain of losing someone that you care for... _love_. But he had not moved on. He always moved on, The Doctor was always the one to find a new companion and... move on.

But not this time. His mind was on Rose, _his_ Rose all the time. When he didn't think of her during his waking hours, his dreams were hunted by her image, her smile, her laugh, the feel of her hand in his, the way she trusted him without a seconds thought; like the time he had told her to run the first time they met.

"_**Run,"** he grasped her hand as he said those words, and to his surprise, she followed. Running for her life._

He smiled at the memory, he shook his head out of his thoughts as he stared at the screen mounted on the TARDIS' console. He took a deep breath, "_Two years and six months,"_ he thought.

He couldn't believe how much time had passed, as he found himself drifting back to his memories of her, the only thing he had left of her; besides a picture or two, those were the only things that reminded him of her face, her carefree and brilliant smile. A smile which he found himself mentally melting from every time he saw it.

Once again, he shook himself out of his memories of her, and started pushing buttons and pulling levers on the console, willing his ship, his lifelong companion, to take him anywhere but empty space... literally, and into some danger and adventure. The center column of the TARDIS began to move, up and down, distracting the Doctor for a brief moment. He hoped that the danger and adventure would get his mind off Rose Tyler.

But that never happened, he always remembered her. After spending over a year looking for a way back, even though he _knew_ that one never existed. The center column stopped and a soft thud was heard, indicating that the ship had reached it's destination. The Doctor shrugged on his ankle- length coat, remembering how Rose always helped him with the blasted thing when it was giving him trouble.

He walked down the ramp, and opened the door; hoping to see some world in danger and in need of his assistance. Providing a hopeful distraction from his sorrow, his loss.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Two years and six months." a blond girl told her self. She was sitting on her bed, looking at old photos and little trinkets of her and the Doctor's travels together, not all of them, but some. Enough to remind her of those lazy days sitting around the TARDIS doing nothing, or running for her life, or even wandering around a busy marketplace full of Aliens from all over the universe.

She held up a picture of a tall brown haired and eyed man, in a black and white suit. He was laughing at her about something. She smiled, she missed him so much. Before Torchwood, she couldn't _imagine_ life without the Doctor, but now that he was gone...

A stray tear rolled down her face, and she whipped it off with the sleeve of her denim jacket. She took a deep shaky breath, trying to keep the tears back. _"It has been two years, I was doing so good, too,"_ she thought.

She felt as if she was being watched, and looked up from her photos to she her mum peering at her though the half open door. Jackie saw that she had been crying, and opened the door all the way, walked in and sat down next Rose.

Rose picked another photo of the Doctor up, it was the same time, but this time he was sneaking though the hallways.

"I miss him, Mum."

Rose put her hair behind one of her ears, and looked at her mum,

"I know you do, Sweetheart. He had a good heart." she paused, "Although, the fact that he was the one that made you go missin' for the one year still grinds my nerves."

Rose forced a smile and looked at her watch, "I got to go to work." She put all her photos, her memories away, and put them on top of the desk that she had in her room of her Dad's house. Rose called to Jackie as she left the room, "Bye, Mum!"

"Bye Sweetheart!"

--

"_Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."_ His smile was molded into her memory as he said those words. He seemed so proud of her, so sure of her. She just wished that she could feel the same way.

She pushed open the large double doors to the Torchwood institute open, she was glad they were only after ways to better the human race, rather than nearly obliterating it with Ghostshifts and the like. She found her desk and sat down. She inwardly grumbled at the sight of the folders of paperwork sitting just parallel to the keyboard on her desk. She moved them to the side, and accessed her computer. A window popped up, a message. It read: _Come to my office when you get in. -- Director Erenhart_

Rose stood and headed for the Director's office. She reached the office door and knocked on the glass.

"Yes? Rose, come in."

Director Erenhart's smile was very inviting. She was always wearing a skirt and blouse, always looked nice. Rose always wore a hoodie, and jeans. There were times that she would dress up, company parties for one. She pushed some stray blond hairs behind her left ear and walked in to Erenhart's office.

"Please, sit down."

Rose obeyed, taking a seat in front of the director's desk. Erenhart folded her hands on her desk,

"Rose, you have been doing some extraordinary work here, and I am very impressed."

"Thank you, Director,"

"Please, call me Vala." Vala smiled at Rose and continued, "As I was saying, I would like to get you out in the field. I know a desk job can get quite boring."

A smile broke out on Rose's face, _'Finally, away from that desk.'_

"Thank you, Vala."

"We have had some interesting readings from the Cardiff area. Why don't you take a group with you and investigate the area. I'll get you the information you need this afternoon."

Rose stood, "Thank you, Director Erenhart." She smiled as she turned to walk out the door. No to assemble a group together to go the Cardiff. _'Why is it always Cardiff? But then, the rift is in Cardiff in my Universe, why couldn't it be here, too?'_ The possibilities ran through her mind at a million miles an hour. Just hoping that there was some way she could get back the Doctor. Hoping that the answer was in Cardiff.

TBC


End file.
